


Not What It Seems

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Deadpool (Comics), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, M/M, Romance, Sassy Loki, Sex, Stabbing, Stealing, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a thief isn't as easy as it looks, but it isn't so bad all the time. Victor Von Doom better known as 'Prodigy' is a professional art thief or as he likes to call it, a special retrieval of valuable art expert. Doom likes his lifestyle and isn't planning on changing it anytime soon, but then a change meeting in Las Vegas with another Thief by name of Loki Laufeyson, throws his world out of balance. Now Doom has to put up  with a professional liar, whose also running from his family and the FBI, And he also might be falling in love with say lair. When did his life become so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The perks of being an Art Thief/ Special Retrieval of Valuable Art Expert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



> Ok, so this fic has been bouncing in my head for a while, I made this for Dillain hopefully she'll love it as much as I do. I never really knew when her birthday was so this if for her birthday, Dillain i hope you enjoy.

Thief. The word was plain and simple to Victor Von Doom, though he preferred special retrieval of valuable art expert. Frankly, he didn’t get the big deal with stealing; all you did was get in get out undetected, no harm no foul. The money wasn’t too bad, but the rush, the adrenaline of being caught, and now that was something worth stealing for. Doom at the moment was in his loft, looking for his next job on his laptop. He scrolled aimlessly for challenge worthy of his skills, when he saw something that caught his eye.

**_Expert in retrieval, need for a job in Las Vegas. Paid, 2.5 million, extra million thrown in if successful._ **

Doom stared at it before he sent an e-mail to the advertiser about the job and got a response back, which was a number. Doom dialed the number from his work phone, and somebody answer the line after one ring…

“Hello, mr….” a woman’s voice said.

“Prodigy,” Doom said.

“Prodigy, I see you saw my Ad,” she said “I want you to meet me in New York at the Plaza hotel, at the bar one week from today.”

“Done,” Doom said.

“Good, I look forward to our little met up,” the woman said before hanging up.

                                                                 *o*O*o*

“There are times like these when I ask myself when did you turn into a complete idioit Victor,” Harley said.

Doom sighs and looked at the woman; Harleen Quinzel, better known in the community as Harley Quinn, was a former thief who stole rare artifacts in her day. She was still wanted in 17 different international countries for theft and had made a personal vow to never to go back to Egypt something about terrible guard sex, never stealing from the same place twice and almost dying. Harley had actually retired at an early age, 25 to be exact, but she was great for consulting. Harley was two years older than Doom at 29, but spoke with wisdom and experience of a 40 year old woman.

“Harley, I’m not an idiot,” Doom said.

“Then your insane,” Harley said taking a sip that look like a gulp of wine from her glass “I thought you better than to meet clients unless absolutely necessary.”

“She’s probably a first timer,” Doom said.

Harley raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and said “You just told me the phone conversation was kept under a minute and the Ad was short and sweet, she’s not a first timer Pudding, she needs somebody to fall back on if you fail.”

“But I won’t,” Doom said.

It was Harley’s turn to sigh and she said “I know you won’t, and I’ve told you more than once being a thief is a dangerous game.”

“And I have told you, we’re not thieves,” Doom said sipping his wine “We’re special retrieval experts.”

Harley laughed and said “Good lord almighty Victor, where did I go right with you?”

“Probably when I stole that million dollar diamond necklace to impress you,” Doom said pointing to her neck.

Harley reflexively put her hand on her necklace and said “I still don’t believe, you took right from her neck without her noticing.”

“And I still don’t believe you robbed Fort Knox,” Doom said.

“Touché,” Harley said pouring herself some more wine, before she raised her glass and said “Cheers to your luck.”

They clink their glasses and Harley said “I’m going to go out on a limb and say you’re the best student I’ve ever had Vicki.”

“Let’s hope so,” Doom said.  


	2. From One Thief to another, and Welcome to Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, enjoy!

Doom walked into the plaza hotel, and headed towards the bar before looking around, when a waiter came up to him and asked if he was meeting someone. Doom then handed him a card, and he escorted him to a woman who was sipping wine. The woman looked at him and nodded for him to take a seat, she had light brown hair with one white streak in it; she was wearing a long elegant green dress that illuminated her light brown skin tone.

“Hello, Prodigy,” She said with her southern accent.

“Miss Anna Marie,” Doom said “Or should I call you Rogue.”

Rogue chuckled and said “So you figure me out before you got here, I’m impress.”

Rogue was as legendary as Harley Quinn in the Art Thief community. She was an Ex-FBI agent who went rogue during a mission getting her discharged, after that day she had been robbing banks, museums, and jewelry stores around the world, even toying with the FBI by leaving the calling card, Rogue. She was truly one of a kind, and retired at age 27, she was now 31 living a very high classy lifestyle.

“I wasn’t expecting you to have a southern accent,” Doom said.

“And I wasn’t expecting you to have a Hungarian accent,” Rogue said.

Doom felt himself clench his fists, before he corrected her and said “I’m not from Austria Hungary, nor am I Hungarian; I’m Latverian.”

Rogue raised an eyebrow and said “Sorry if I offended you.”

Doom relaxed a little and said “its fine, so the job.”

Rogue nodded and said “I have made my own enemies and demons in my day, but this job is for you to get my money back, from an idiot who decided to open a casino with it.”

“How much money am I stealing?” Doom asked.

“52 billion dollars,” Rogue said handing him an orange packet.

Doom didn’t have time to be baffle or even surprised, when she handed the packet.

“That’s everything you’ll need to get my money back,” Rogue said gulping her wine, before getting up.

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Doom asked.

“Because it hurt worse, when they realize it wasn’t you,” Rogue said.

Doom had no idea what she meant by that, and before he could ask she was gone. Doom then took out his personal phone and dials a number…

“Hey Harley, it’s me,” Doom said getting up “I’m coming over, I really need a drink right now.”

                                                                            *o*O*o*

“You were hired by who!?” Harley half question half exclaimed at Doom.

“Rogue,” Doom said sipping his drink before Harley snatched it out of his hand, and he said “Hey what was that for?”

“Sweetie we’re going to need something a lot stronger than this if we are going to talk about this,” Harley said pour the still full glass of wine down the sink and brought out her bottle of Jack Daniels and filled the glasses to the brim with them, before handing Doom’s drink back to him and said “Now you may drink, and continue.”

Doom nodded and took a gulp before saying “So, she wants me to get her money back from someone she made demons with years ago, I have no idea what she means by that.”

“You can’t be a thief with making a few enemies,” Harley translated.

Doom rolled his eyes and said “I got that part, but she said something like, it hurts worse they realize it wasn’t you, what does that mean.”

Harley’s brows furrowed and she quirked her lips before smacking them together and saying “I honestly have no idea.”

Doom sighed and leans back and said “You know what; I’m just going to do the job and get it over with.”

“Are you sure?” Harley said bring her legs on the couch.

“I mean the cash out is pretty nice, and I’ve never been to Vegas before so…” Doom said shrugging.

Harley smirked and said “You’re going love it; you’ll be in your natural element.”

                                                                            *o*O*o*

Doom had gotten off the plane at McCarran International Airport, and was heading to the baggage claim. He had decided to pack away his armor in his suit case, instead of wearing it like he always does. It was best not to attract too much attention to himself, so he covered up his scars and any noticeable tattoos before he left and headed for the airport. Doom was waiting for his luggage, when he notice it over on the far right his bags, he walked over to them and as he put his hand down another hand shot down and touched his. Doom looked up to see a man with deep green eyes, sharp hollowed out cheekbones, dark raven hair swept back from his face neat on his shoulders, and a slight and trim figure sharpened by the clothes he was wearing, which was black skinny jean, and a dark green t-shirt.

“I’m sorry,” The man said with a British accent in his voice “But this is my bag.”

“I don’t think so,” Doom said pointing to the tag “I don’t think your luggage came from La Guardia Airport.”

The man looked down and said “I’m also from New York, so it could still be mind.”

Then the two saw another pair of bags come towards them, and the man let go of his bag and said “Oh, It looks like my luggage arrived; I’m sorry.”

“Its fine,” Doom said “Everybody gets a little jet lagged after traveling across 3 different time zones.”

“Amen to that,” The man said grabbing his bags.

The two men keep talking until they reach the pickup area and the man said “That’s my ride, but I have a feeling I will be seeing you again.”

Doom smirked and said “So do I.”

The man left and Doom waited another 10 minutes at the airport before a woman with short black hair drove up in a black 2013 MEC Design Mercedes-Benz SL550 R231, she was wearing sunglasses, so he couldn’t see her eyes but he could recognize her and said “What took you so long?”

She smirked and lifted her sunglasses to reveal her pale green eyes and said “I don’t look this good without taking my time.”

Doom rolled his eyes and put his bags in the trunk, and sat in the front seat of the car and said to her “Thanks for picking me up Selina.”

She smiled and put her sunglasses back on and said “No problem Victor, it’s always nice to meet a fellow thief.”

Selina Kyle was a mater jewel thief Catwoman, she was currently on a leave of absence to relax and enjoy life, and she conveniently lived in Vegas at the moment; so it was ideal to leave some of his stuff with her.

“So what brings you to Vegas Victor?” Selina asked.

“Nothing really,” Victor said playfully “Heard it was a great vacation spot.”

Selina smirked at him before stopping at a red light and said “Victor you know what I meant, who are you going to steal from?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Victor said “All I do know is that Rogue hired me, and she gave me an orange packet with instructions.”

“Then what do you need from me?” Selina asked.

“I need you to keep some of my stuff,” Doom said nodding to the trunk.

Selina behind her quick before keeping her eyes on the road, and said “You don’t have anything detectable in there, do you?”

“Just some cyanide and C-4 in case I need it,” Doom said “I suggest keeping it in an air tight place.”

“Done,” Selina said pulling up to the Bellagio hotel “Be careful, I hate to see you in jail or dead.”

“I’m never careful,” Doom said getting his suit case before winking at Selina who gave him a Cheshire cat grinned and said to him “Good luck.”

Doom scoffed as a bell hop took his bags and said “I don’t need luck.” Before walking inside the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, review please.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	3. Meeting  professional Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, how much do you guy love me.

After Doom had checked into his hotel room, he set up a broadband connecting on his laptop and was currently reading the contents of the orange packet when he heard his laptop beep, and saw a video call from Harley…

“Hey, wow you look so different without your mask,” Harley said.

“I wearing makeup to cover most of my scars and tattoos,” Doom deadpanned.

“Hmm,” Harley said shrugging “I’d still jump those bones, so how’s the job going so far.”

“I met Catwoman today,” Doom said.

Harley smiled widely, and said “Amazing isn’t she?”

“She’s great,” Doom said hopping off the bed and going into his suitcase.

“Victor, what are you doing?” Harley said “You’re out the frame.”

“Sorry,” Doom said coming back in sight of the camera “I was getting my armor on.”

Harley raised an eyebrow and said “Night out on the town?”

“More like casing the place I’ll be stealing from,” Doom said holding up a picture to the webcam “This is the person I’m supposed to be stealing from.”

Harley squinted in an attempt to see better and said “Hey, that’s Gambit.”

“Who?” Doom said.

“Gambit’s a thief like us, but he manages to steal money from some ex-girlfriend of his and was bragging about it, and opens a casino in Vegas and Atlantic City just to rub it in her face,” Harley said.

Doom was silent for a few moments before he asked “Hey, did Rogue ever date anybody while she was still a thief?”

Harley looked at the camera and said “She did once say she met a thief while she was robbing a bank, but never gave a name.”

Doom glanced at the time and said “Hey I have to go, but keep in touch will you.”

“Whatever you say,” Harley said rolling her eyes before disconnecting the feed.

Doom then got his armor on, before looking at himself in the mirror to make sure the components were in the right place before he left the room and head to the casino.

                                                                            *o*O*o*

Doom enter the casino before he head straight for the bar, and order jack on the rocks; then he looked around, he counted at least 13 personalized security detail, 40 different cameras that probably shot in real time, high tech grade communications, and a military grade system. Doom was busy eyeing the detail that had security cards, when the bartender came up to him with Long Island Iced Tea, Doom looked at him and said “I didn’t order this.”

“Compliments of the man over there,” The Bartender said.

Doom looked in the direction the bartender was point at, and saw the familiar raven haired man sitting there staring at him with a smirk. Doom got up and walked over and said “Thanks for the drink.”

“You’re welcome,” he said motioning for Doom to sit down.

“You know the last time I had a Long Island Iced Tea was…” Doom started but was cut off by the man saying “When you robbed the Smithsonian, around 2 maybe 3 years ago.”

“Four,” Doom corrected staring at the man “You a thief?”

The man smirked and said “Lying is more my trade, but yes I’m a thief.”

“Have I heard of you?” Doom asked sipping his drink.

“People know me by many names,” he said “To the French I’m _Filou_ , the Spanish _Embaucador,_ the Welsh _Gastiwr_ , but to the English you all may know me as Trickster.”

Doom then looked at him and said “Loki Laufeyson?”

“In the flesh,” Loki said.

“I remember you stole Red diamonds from some socialite by just asking,” Doom said.

“And I heard you stole a million dollar diamond right off of a trophy wife’s neck,” Loki said.

“I plead the fifth,” Doom said jokingly.

Loki laughed and said “So what brings the famous Prodigy to Vegas?”

“A job,” Doom said “If you haven’t notice, I’m casing the place right now.”

“I saw,” Loki said “That’s how I knew you were a thief, so why steal from Remy?”

“Remy?” Doom asked confused.

“Oh sorry, Gambit,” Loki said.

“If I tell you I will have to kill you,” Doom said.

Loki smirked and leaned forward and said “Try me.”

Doom cocked his head to one side and said “I will tell you but not here.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and said “I got a hotel room at Monte Carlo.”

Doom put his drink down and said “Well, let’s go.”

                                                                            *o*O*o*

Loki opens the door to his suite, and said “I like to travel in style.”

“Obviously,” Doom said walking in behind Loki.

Doom notice the bags Loki had in the corner and said “You keep your stuff with you.”

“Hmm,” Loki said glancing where Doom was looking and said “Oh god no, I left it with Barbara.”

“Oracle?” Doom said.

Oracle was more of a hacker for hire, mostly she helped thieves.

“Yes,” Loki said “She’s staying with Selina Kyle for the time being.”

“I left all of my stuff with Kyle,” Doom said looking at him.

Loki smirked at him and said “So you still have yet to answer my question, why are you stealing from Gambit?”

“Rogue wants me to,” Doom said leaning on the wall.

Loki raised an eyebrow amused “You’re serious?”

“Very much actually,” Doom said.

Loki then sat on his bed and said “Ok, so do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes, I do,” Doom said.

Loki smiled and said “Well, when your finish with the job,” Loki then handed him a card “Call me.”

Doom took it and said “I will, drinks are on me.”

                                                                            *o*O*o*

“I’m going to murder you,” Harley said over video chat as Doom was getting ready to go.

“Why is that?” Doom said putting his black cloak on.

“Because, don’t you think it’s ironic that another thief is in the exact location knowing about Gambit too?” Harley said with very mad look on her face.

Doom was strapping on his knife just in case things got messy and said to Harley “You don’t believe how you sound right now.”

Harley glared at him and said “I’m just looking out for you, besides your stealing 52 billion dollars, I don’t want you to fail.

Doom rolled his eyes and put on his mask and said “I won’t.”

Harley’s glare softens and said “Call me when you’re done.”

“You know I will,” Doom said turning on night vision as Harley disconnected the feed.

Doom walked outside to his balcony, and set his stopwatch before he started scaling the side of building, he then jumped off in a swan dive before shooting a hook on the roofs edge, swinging and landing on another balcony of an empty room. He opens the door and looks around until he sees the vent in the ceiling. Doom grabs a chair before standing on it to open the air vent and climbing in; he looks around before he finds the air vent leading downwards towards the basement. Doom pulls a metal bar in between a chamber for security before he clipped a rope on for security, then letting himself fall down the vent before he stop himself and when into another air duct leading into a room filled with computer servers. He watched as one of the technicians left for the day, before he carefully lowered himself into the room and looked around. He walked passed 4 rows of servers mumbling the number of rows under his breath before he found the row he was looking for. Doom walked down the row and looked around before he found the right one and plugged in his netbook. Doom didn’t know how long he spent hacking through the firewall, but he glance down at his watch and saw he only had 60 seconds before the next rotation of security came through. Doom quickly tried to establish a wireless connection to the one sever which held every bit of information that he needed to finish this job. He looked down and only had 10 seconds. Luckily for him the connection established in 2, and he was in the air vent climbing his way back to the empty room to finish what he had started. Doom was going through mountains of data until he found bank accounts, and he started the transfer to Rogues off shore account, before he re-routed it into 9 different untraceable accounts she had set up. Doom was about to shut it down when he saw a red flash on his screen, they had begun to track him. He mumbled “Crap.” Under his breathe and typed in a few random things before he re-routing it in some random patron’s laptop, and shut down everything got all of his stuff and went back to his room and hid everything. Before he called up Harley…

“Hey, you’re done?” Harley said.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Doom said “I work fast.”

“Well, go and celebrate,” Harley said “You’ve earned it.”

“Thanks,” Doom said “I’ll see you 3 days from now.”

After he hung up, he dial Loki’s number and said “Hey, I’m done you want to celebrate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, A celebration gone wrong!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the beginning of this story, REVIEW!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
